User talk:Max21
Archives: 1 Can't Decide I keep going back and forth as to whether I should add this article as a news item. On the one hand it has plenty of interesting info, but on the other it is only accessible to non-German speakers via a translation service, so who knows how many inaccuracies it has because of that. Perhaps it would be better off as a forum discussion. Any thoughts? 08:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I am kind of skeptical of the site. I think once more English sites begin popping up, we can. I mean, we always could make a news post with a language disclaimer. 08:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Seeing how badly garbled it is, I think I might just leave it be until an English site does a write up, rather than risk posting inaccuracies. I worry people tend to ignore disclaimers 10:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i hope you can help me out I was wondering if there was a full set in game or what would work to make it a set item if you could let me know i would be ever grateful thanks . Myrlyn1968 (talk) 09:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Game Informer Dragon Age II stuff Hey, I'm a regular editor over at the Mass Effect Wiki that occasionally peruses this one. I just got hold of my issue of this month's Game Informer, and was wondering if you'd like me to upload scans of the Dragon Age II article here. I think they'd be beneficial for everyone. If you don't want direct scans (for fear of copyright issues or any other reason; understandable, but you'd miss out on the visuals), I'm also willing to type up the article's content verbatim in a blog. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a rather substantial copyright no-no without permission. I have contacted Game Informer about possibly using images from their site and more, but I have yet to receive a reply. We need to hold off on stuff such as that for the time being. 19:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't mean to add the scans themselves into articles. I intended to get the information up here for other users to see and incorporate as needed into the appropriate wiki articles, after which the scans would be deleted. I thought it would be the next best thing to showing everyone the article in person, which obviously can't be done. But, if you prefer to wait, I have no objections. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That would circumvent the consumer process and defeat the purpose of selling the magazine. It would be best to wait for now. You can always sum up the information yourself, but a verbatim rehash is not permitted. 21:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess I'll do a summary for now, it's certainly the simplest option. My only fear is something will be inadvertently lost in translation, but looking at the bigger picture, everyone will find out everything there is to know about the game next March so scrabbling over the first few scraps of info is a needless exercise. Then again, who has the patience for that right? :) -- Commdor (Talk) 23:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Max21, I meet a blocking issue, please help me check the following link http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shade_campsite.jpg Although I have uploaded a new picture, but still can't be displayed. you can see the picture by clicking the link on Shade_campsite.jpg‎ (0 × 0 pixels, file size: 213 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg). thanks in advance. Barret thanks, I have solved the picture upload issue Max21, thanks, I have solved the picture upload issue after adjusting to a smaller size. thanks a lot. Barret Forum:Proposed_policy:_Administrative_autonomy Max21, Just in case you missed it, I addresed a question to you a few days ago at the bottom of the discussion session in Forum:Proposed_policy:_Administrative_autonomy#Discussion. I would be more than happy to drop my opposition if you would kindly answer my question regarding how such a procedure would work. -Vim- (talk) 06:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Leliana's Song/Items to Items (Leliana's Song) Max, I'm not arguing this one. In fact I like your name better, and left to my own devices I'd have come up with something similar. I was just following the precedent set by Stone Prisoner, Warden's Keep, and Return to Ostagar. *shrug* -Vim- (talk) 06:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's something I plan on changing here in the next few weeks. 06:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Btw, do you have any idea why doesn't list an item's description in its Notes section the way and do? The line to do it actually exists in , but it's commented out and I have no idea why. The differences can be seen in the item page you just moved since it utilizes all three. -Vim- (talk) 07:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::No idea; the substantial lack of edit summaries by most members is always a cause for confusion, especially in templates. You can remove the comment tag and see what happens. 07:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, done. Items (Leliana's Song) looks good to me. I've looked at a few other pages and they look good too. As far as I can tell the change hasn't broken anything. -Vim- (talk) 08:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How did you get your charactor pic on your user page because that would be awesome for me? Thanks Thanks for the help with the link, I was struggling to get that to work. --->Diesel Renz [[User_talk:Diesel Renz| Talk]] 08:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Cone of Cold activation cost Thank you for the greeting. I noticed that Cone of Cold was set to an activation cost of 50 when it should be 40. I was able to change it on the Cone of Cold page, but I'm not sure how to change it on the Primal Spells page. --Gbrussell (talk) 23:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and fixed it. Thanks! 23:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey, i started a forum thing about how all the wardens shown in Origins were rogues, and i wasn't putting it out as fact, and it was in "game discusion" not "lore" so i wasn't saying all wardens in thedas were like that as a rule, just the ones it showed in the game. its not a theory, just mentioning that you meet six active (as in currently serving the land) wardens, who were duncan, riordan, and duncan's warden possie in the DN origin. none of these were mages or mighty armored warriors and i thought that was interesting so we were having a fun discussion about it. Why did you lock it?? i liked talking about that, and it seems that no one could find another NPC that you MEET other than the old mage guy in wardan's keep. i guess he is the exception. but i guess the whole point is that i imagined their would be more armor toting warriors among the wardens. it wasn't nice to lock the topic :( --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 03:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :As Fantasyeve put it: "you're eliminating all Grey Wardens that are playable, dead, walking dead, in a book, or in a trailer". You are inhibiting discussion and proclaiming something that has been proved incorrect by a number of people. There was no visible purpose for it other than to be argumentative and disruptive. 04:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) it does sound like im limiting it alot when you say it that way, but I just mean active wardens that you meet in-game. thats not too bad, is it? there has too be some limits on a discussion like this; no kidding there are all kinds of wardens in thedan history. and i dont mean to speak out of place but there are tons of forums about how Hawke is the god-baby (which its confirmed he isnt), that duncan's alive (again, confirmation that its untrue), that rogues are best for solo (when you can statistically prove that a lone acane warrior is better) that the maker is the evil behind it all, etc. All these strings are proved incorect, but they aren't locked, because a theory can still be discused and considered even if it is slightly ridiculous (such as a current one about Hawke being Duncan with amnesia, despite the possibilty that Hawke is a woman). It's a forum for people to express their ideas. I personaly didn't feel any heatedness or anger from anyone, just simple disagreement, which is okay in a forum, no? --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 04:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :You can't logically use the others to back you views, especially since I have considered locking many of them and still am considering it. The problem with yours was the extremely dismissive approach you took. You boiled it down to a few Wardens; and even then, others stated that is really cant be proven that they are rogues. If you want to create another one, you are welcome to do so as long as you refrain from being so dismissive. However, please do not rehash the discussion from your original forum. 04:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I feel like for the future it would be helpful to know the policies for locking forum pages. on the page protected pages, it only mentions the use of locking for stoping vandals, maintaing the integrity of the main page and the logo, and stopping edit wars on articles, though I'm unsure if there are any other policy pages that mention it. Could I get help with this? and if there isn't a page for it, could you make one to explain policies for protecting forums? i think it would help prevent users like me from accidentally crossing over boundries of what is acceptable in this wiki's forums. --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 04:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :There is no explicit ruleset for what get's protected in the forums. It is based on the judgment of the administrators as of now. The best thing to do is use common sense; and if you are unsure, just ask on an administrator's talk page or email. 04:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hi max21. if u see the discussion tab on 'Ornamental Sword', u will see i uploaded a screenshot indicating the stats u have on this weapon in this wiki is inaccurate. could u please change the official stats of this weapon? it's scaleable too. i have gotten it to Grey iron (tier 2) but seems to have stopped there. will check on this weapon after a few more levels thanks. tested on a level 16 char. Question Hello there. I have a question. I had posted some of my ideas in my blog entry. It appeared that they have been deleted for one reason - vandalism. I am asking: What did I do wrong? All this stuff is my own blog, I was not messing with any other articles. Please explain. Veskin7 (talk) 20:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fan-created content is not allowed on this wiki. Polymer (talk) 20:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It is permitted within the user space, where I just now moved the articles to. However, Polymer, it is definitely not okay to call such edits vandalism. 21:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Had to put something in the template. Polymer (talk) 21:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Calling something vandalism when it is not can be considered a personal attack. Please, do not do it again. 21:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Very well. Polymer (talk) 21:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just need to know what the fans of the game think of my ideas. I will not mess with anything outside my personal space. Thanks for your understanding. Veskin7 (talk) 09:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) question about Carlo I was just wondering why he doesn't go and make his own page up and let the talk go that way instead of trying to make nonsense for people who are serious about the game or that like the game if he doesn't like the game don't make fun of it ? It was made for those people who use the wiki as a guide to help them get through the parts they are having trouble with. and maybe have a serious discussion about the game itself not something that has nothing to do with the game.Myrlyn1968 (talk) 08:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I really don't appreciate the hostility. I dearly apologise if I offended you in anyway. I love Dragon Age and have played it though many times. I don't feel like a silly or illigitimate observation about the game is dishonoring or offensive to the game or the wiki, but clearly you do, which is exactly whi we should have a policy to set rules that would prevent any comment that would offend a dedicated user. I feel like being able to joke about a game is only a joke and not a slight to the game or the creators, but in the future I will consider your feelings and refrain from being anything other than utterly serious when refering to Dragon Age Origins or any of the material within. I thought it interesting that many of the Wardens we encountered seemed better equped for a rogue rather than a hevily armored warrior, and that was the only point I intended to make. Again, I'm sorry if the way that came across hurt you or any other user in any way. I'm going to put this on your talk page as well to assure that you recieve mt statement of regret. --CarloGrimaldi (talk) 09:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I already contributed with one article and its called Unlimited EXP check it out. Hello Max21. I seek your input on the following 'inconsistency' :- Forum : Game Discussion : 'Generic Equipment Variance? Is this due to patching/version errors?' - OrnamentalHunter 28/07/10 Thanks for the Welcome I just hope that i can do something for this wiki ^^--Zombi666 (talk) 23:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Download content Hi.Im new user of DA wikia and BIG player of Dragon Age.I want ask:Wich downloadable contect is better?:Soldiers keep or Return to Ostagar.I think its 50-50 but i think you know it because i read the page:Wich DLC is best? Best fan of DA Question on appropriate content Hi.Regarding the Patches page, I was wondering if Qwinn's unofficial fixpack (http://social.bioware.com/project/2563/) should be mentioned: while it is technically a mod, it serves the same purpouse a s a patch and addressed a lot of issues ignored by official patches (eg. it enables the player to actually disable the Seneschal's guards without fighting them -such as by poisoning their drinks- during the Crime Wave quest). Since it is not official content however, I'm not sure how this wiki's policy stands on this point. Thank you for your time. --Morthasa (talk) 15:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Adding Images I need some help in the part of adding images. I tried the method described in that sidebar and it didn't worked. Can you help me please? Already thankful.--The Bard From Hell (talk) 22:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC)The Bard From Hell :Look at . However, do not add images just to get achievement points. 22:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I did, but didn't worked. I was tring to add the Qunari image from DA2, from my computer. Well, I'll just leave that to people who know how to use these features then. Thanks for the help!:)--The Bard From Hell (talk) 22:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC)The Bard From Hell Question about party banter I was wondering if should include some of the "restored" banter in some of the Dragon Age: Origin character's dialogue pages. I've noticed I think Leliana and Morrigan's dialogue have apparently had them added, and maybe some others, but the other problem is that I did not get them myself from the game but from YouTube videos which means I'm not getting it directly from the source. I'm not even sure myself which is actually "restored" banter or not, but apparently some of them were bugged in the game and wouldn't trigger when they were supposed to, and these people had merely fixed it. So I wouldn't think they'd have reason to mess with the dialogue or find ones that shouldn't be in game without proper labels but it's kind of a weird situation so I thought I'd ask. Thanks. Celsis (talk) 21:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey thanks for letting me re-register - from dragonagewiki Edits Why Do You Keep Removing My Edits ok i am sorry about that Thanks for the reminder I tend to forget to sign.--IceStar100 (talk) 23:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Commander's Helm What's wrong, was the pic too big? i can rescale/resize it ... :Because it involves other graphics, other people, and it is too complex for inclusion on the wiki. 18:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for the welcome! I just got the game this week & love it! Very fun. Super cool site, been very helpful. - say hello to earn badge *_^ hi,Max21 Glad to see the new change about badges on dragon age wiki! Exciting news continous coming, can't wait to see the new DLC. Good night. regards Barret Thanx Man I love cing anthor devoted dragon age fan! I liked reading about u comments on Logains taking the thone. I also liked how u dident get pissed when i said u should play as Ser Cuathian during Logain Chronical DLC(yeah that was me) haha. Which bi the way is a great idea 4 a dLc. I will probaly b commenting on alot of ur fourms 4 a while, b ready haha. if ur a DA nerd klike me haha jk i posted a new forum which tell the similarites between the King Athur legend and DA. U mit wanna cheak it out. --Kingkain21 (talk) 18:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Thanx KingKain 21 About Your Request I understand that I am not a true contributor to this wiki since I just edit my fanmade content. I kinda hoped that someone will like these ideas I have and I really got two positive comments, but if I am frustrating other user, then OK, I will stop. I just have one request: Please do not remove my user related articles. I intend to use my blog posts as a portfolio - actually I wish to work for BioWare some day. On the site of EA they say that a Game Designer can start as a Game Tester and then study the things required for becoming a Designer. Actually he can get familiar with the game creating process and take lessons in the meantime. But first one must show some creative skills. This is my dream. I am a student now, poverty holds me and I can't afford posting my stuff on a personal site, so I tried doing this on your friendly wiki. Actually this might be my only option. I just hope this is not violating your site rules. I am counting on your understanding and I hope there is not a problem. I will make only two more edits - some text formatting and I will add my proposition for an optional duel system. OK? I am also curious for your opinion about my stuff. Positive or negative - never mind, just let me know. Please read some in your spare time and tell me what you think. Veskin7 (talk) 12:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Link past redirects Why do you see linking past redirects as a "disruption"? - Chimto (talk) 02:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I won't speak for Max, but I feel that it's one of those things that is unnecessary as it doesn't really improve the site. Also, it creates work, as I like to check every edit that is made. Finally, not that this is necessarily true in your case, edits like that can appear as though they are being made just to gain achievements. 02:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Image categories I'd been holding off adding categories to images as I noticed you wanted to revamp the current system. Is this still the case, or are you happy just to have them categorized at this point? 02:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :The current system is sufficient for now. It really isn't the greatest, but it gets the simple things done. I most likely won't go attack for a few months. It will require hundreds of edits and many hours, and it isn't something I like to do over a great span of time. Go ahead and do what you wish now; when it comes to it, I can just change what I think needs to be changed. 03:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No problems, and I'd agree that the categories could do with some refinement, though I want a bot to do our bidding . 03:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) apology I'm sorry, I didn't know that calling you 'cruel' was an insult. Where I'm from, that's actually friendly. In fact, nothing in that message was intended to be serious. I will try to be sensitive to your feelings from now on. There, there. There, there. You will be alright. 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but telling you to get over yourself was perfectly appropriate in context. I don't know any gentler way to get you to take that advice, but it would probably be good for you. Give it a try! Gambatte! DokEnkephalin (talk) 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ok if i need anything ill ask you, Thanks Connor The Elf (talk) 13:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki - Youtube Hey max, seeing as your an admin im asking for your permission to open the dragon age wiki on youtube, it will be like this wiki where i will upload information and news, but we will be expanding to a new audience, what do you think Connor The Elf (talk) 04:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it would really be necessary. Videos aren't really a good medium for wikis, and everything we use is enough to cover any type of news. 04:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Max, Thanks for rectifying my blog post, anyway i should have paid more attention to the prices and all... Thanks again :D --Hyron (talk) 02:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sten Thanks for letting me know. The new headline on the blog post I put up I'm not sure I'd call it more succinct or descriptive, it's shorter sure but it's much less precise. My blog post wasn't about the trailer alone it was about it plus all the stuff that came with it. It mentions the new concept art and the new creature (that's why there was a picture of the new creature on it) that all came out in the same update today, as well as the information on Kirkwall and the FAQ on the game. I suppose it's your right to change it as you see fit, but the headline only covers a fragment of the post now. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 17:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :The titles are meant to be short. Each of the blog posts you have created have been unnecessarily long (all of which I have changed). Also, the main selling point of the news is the trailer; the other information is essentially fluff in comparison. Once they click it, they will still find the other info. We don't need to include every single tidbit in the title. 17:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The titles of my posts never seemed all that long to me. I hadn't exactly included every tidbit in that last one either, far from it really. The title was rather vague but the post was assembled so that the mention of the trailer would be sure to appear on the new bar preview on the main page. Since all of the news sidebar previews are cut off anyway I'd always aimed for precision in the titles as opposed to brevity. ::Honestly the stuff released today might have been better suited to two posts, one for the trailer and one for the rest. The trailer is definitely big news but the other stuff is not insignificant, it's sort of just in the shadow of the trailer. The Strider seemed like it would be of particular note to me, by that I mean I think it would have a lot more discussion had it been released on any other day. As far as the titles for blog posts I make though, should I try to restrict myself to a certain letter count in the future? --Aedan Cousland (talk) 17:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Please indent your replies on the next indentation. Now, let's compare: ::::BioWare reveals the second new charcter Brogan Dace from Upcoming DLC Golems of Amgarrak ::::Second character from Golems of Amgarrak revealed :::And then... ::::BioWare reveals charcter from Upcoming DLC Golems of Amgarrak ::::Golems of Amgarrak Character Revealed :::It's nothing huge, but there is limited space on the main page. 18:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure the space is really limited in that way. Looking at the main page on my PC, on the right side of the screen under the 'Featured Media' box is the 'News' box. The box displays five articles and brief excerpts of them within. The excerpt shown starts at the top of then cuts off with "(…)" after seven lines (with the exception of short ones like this where the whole thing actually fits), the reader is required to click over to read the full thing. I have seen many other blog posts with titles that stretch to two lines on the main page, so I'd assume that to be the high end. I think I've made two blog posts myself that stretch down to three when I've been in a hurry and didn't have time to toy with my words (the first one you mentioned above, and this). ::::Those two Golems of Amgarrak posts you gave as examples aren't really affected by the title change. The new titles you gave still fit exactly what they are, that's why I didn't mention them to start with. I mentioned it this time because I didn't feel the new title fully reflected the contents of the post. The originals still don't seem all that much longer to me though, and a single extra line of title on a new item only adds about 1cm to the page length. Getting back to the point of inquiry in my second comment though, how long is appropriate for a title on a news item? Is it a certain number of characters your looking for or is it based on the number of lines it takes to display on the main page? ::::The reason I didn't indent is because those always seem to be used for more of a branch off conversation within a thread. Since this is just discourse between the two of us it didn't seem necessary. Two people indenting in that way seems to only narrow the line and stretch the page out needlessly. The indent is useful in threads to make clear who your replying too, but why here? --Aedan Cousland (talk) 19:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the welcome, love this site! DA2!!! Things I noticed I am a sysop over at the Alien Swarm Wiki, and I noticed that few basic user aids are missing, a lot of interlinking categories simply do not exist, there are no racial or location infoboxes, but there are infoboxes for individual characters. While some racial pages mention things like the fact that Elves become Shrieks, or Qunari become Ogres, none of the Darkspawn pages mention this fact. Also no intra page navigation boxes linking maps, enemies, npc characters, player characters etc. I also noticed that I had to paste in a Bioware image permissions template because not of the default permissions templates had been updated. If you desire help with any of this, leave a note on my talk page. --Basique (talk) 12:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :We have location infoboxes; see . Each darkspawn page mentions what race they correlate with; it is under the spoiler tag. The intra-navigation is from all the links within the page; we don't need infoboxes for everything. Plus, we also have and . All of the default image templates have essentially been updated, at least the ones that should be used have. It is not our fault you handled it incorrectly. The dropdown menu is rather detailed in its licenses. :Thanks, but we won't be needing your help on this since there is no problem. 17:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) DA2 questions Well, I wouldn't say that it's not news (technically, it's not new information, but it's something that we'd like as many people as possible to see, so that they can ask their own questions, and the answers themselves will definitely be newsworthy). Could you please re-add it to the news categories? Ausir(talk) 17:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, I think you should start a forum in the Game section asking people there. You can direct them to that or move it entirely. I can create a sitenotice even. I am not trying to remove visibility or anything, it just isn't news. 17:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you link my blog post from the sitenotice? It would be appreciated. I just want the community to know about it and post as many questions as possible. Ausir(talk) 17:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) About Hawkes Default name His default name Garret has Anglo saxon origins that roughly means "Strength of the spear" this could be a nod to the weapon he is shown using in the concept art and trailer whether you would like to add that on Hawkes page is up to you I would but I do not know how. Gdubs :No, it is speculation at best. If you have confirmation, then it would be fine. However, I don't believe you do. 19:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) i am looking for some help/advice on locating dumat's claw how would i find it i have done everything that i can think of to cause the random encounter but i have yet to have had it happen and i am almost done with this game i was just wondering as to what i would have to do to make the random encounter happen any help i would greatly appreciate thanksMyrlyn1968 (talk) 20:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Saying Goodbye Hey There, I am trying to figure out a way to delete my account here on the wiki. I figured that I have spent enough time here for now and hope to return later in the future, but I would prefer to delete my current account. If you can help me, I would greatly appreciate. Many thanks.--Fantasyeve87 02:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Max, sorry, you are absolutly right, I did not recognize that it was the archive. May you have a look at my blog? If I did something wrong, please inform me and I will delete. I like to apologize again, it was a long day for me. ;) Greetings FinnFinnyanne (talk) 16:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again Hi Max, as I have said bevore ... I was a long day on work for me today, sorry I have missed to add a new topic. Please take a look at my blog page. If I have done something wrong on it, please let me know. I will delete this immediatly. Greetings Finn Finnyanne (talk) 16:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please stop asking administrators to look at your blog. We look at every edit made, so if there was a problem, you would have known by now. 17:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to lock my user page from other people's edits? I've gotten a couple of edits to it by unregistered users (95.95.30.121 & 86.164.139.143). It would be nice to not have to keep undoing them if it keeps happening. --15:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 17:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thanks for your welcome to the wiki. i do indeed have a question. After my 3rd playthrough, my boyfriend started playing DA:O. After he did the Alienage quests he walked into the Denerim Market District and the was a diagonal line of orange cats sitting near the doorway to the Alienage. They were sitting there like they were on guard duty. This ever happen to you? strange wood hey max i am searching for the strange wood where you get the axameter fpr days bit i cant find him can you please help me